


Pomp and Circumstance

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: CLAMPkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't think it bothers you as much as you think it should."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pomp and Circumstance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the CLAMP kink meme and then reposted to LJ August 30, 2010.

“I don’t know if this is proper T—Your Majesty.”   
  
Touya gives him a look and Yukito bows his head in apology. There is a tensed silence and then Touya sighs and looks away, blushing.  
  
“I don’t care if it’s proper or not,” Touya mutters, face a bright red. “Don’t think about it, okay?”  
  
Yukito shifts, laughing a bit nervously. “But—”  
  
“Yuki,” Touya interrupts, taking Yukito’s hands and tugging closer. Yukito goes to him, walking closer to him in the dark library, eyes down on their joined hands in a state of quiet, but not disgusted, shock. “Holding your hands—that isn’t so improper.”  
  
“You’re the king,” Yukito says, as if either could forget.  
  
“So?”  
  
Yukito sighs. “To-ya…”  
  
“That’s better,” Touya says quietly, and smiles in the low light, and his eyes seem brighter, nervous, unsure.   
  
Yukito gives him a small smile back.  
  
“If I wasn’t royalty, you wouldn’t hesitate.”  
  
“I wouldn’t know you if you weren’t royalty, To-ya,” Yukito says quietly, and shifts closer. He presses the king up against the wall, which is really counter to his claim that they can’t be together because he’s king. In fact, pushing Touya up against the wall only seems to strength Touya’s resolve to convince him it’s okay. “Your guards will worry if you’re missing from your chambers.”  
  
“Not if they know I’m seeking counsel from my high priest,” Touya easily dismisses, his face bright red. “I wanted to see you.”  
  
“You see me every day, Your Majesty,” the high priest says cheerfully.  
  
“You know what I mean.”  
  
Yukito strokes his thumbs over the king’s knuckles. “I do.”  
  
“And you know what I think?”  
  
“What is that, my king?” Yukito asks kindly, smiling up at him and still holding his hands.  
  
“I don’t think the lack of propriety bothers you as much as you _think_ it should. And I don’t want to order you to do anything, I want you to choose me because you want to choose me. Not because I make you, or say you should. Not that I think you’d let me get away with an order like that. If you say no, then I’ll drop it and we’ll go about our business, as king and high priest.”  
  
Yukito frowns.  
  
“But,” Touya says, his face still bright red. “Remember my mother was my father’s high priest.”  
  
The other man sighs, and shakes his head.  
  
“You’re right.”  
  
Touya has no time to react before the priest is pushing the king up against the wall further, and coming up to press against him in turn.  
  
“Now let me show you how right you are, To-ya.”   
  
Touya likes where this is heading.


End file.
